1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic drawing of elements between nodes of a network system and more specifically to the graphic input and display of network systems commonly utilized in engineering computations.
2. Prior Art
Presently, the development of network systems has been done manually or inefficiently with traditional drawing or CAD software. Network system simulation and analysis is used in structural engineering, hydraulic engineering, thermodynamic engineering, etc. to solve a wide variety of engineering problems. Complex networks need to be drawn to provide a clear presentation of the problem that is being solved, and to provide the connection data for network based computations. The network system drawing consists of nodes or junctions and elements or pipelines between the nodes. The nodes and elements are typically numbered to provide reference to the engineering formula utilized in solving network based computations. The primary concerns in drawing a network system are to properly identify all the nodes and elements, their connections, and the specified attributes of nodes and elements.
The traditional CAD approach to drawing network systems requires that each node of the network be physically drawn and located. Since the nodes and elements of a network system drawing do not require any exact placement, there is no requirement of network based computations for a precision drawing environment which is used by traditional CAD or drawing software. This type of approach has required the user to enter into a node entry mode and then place the nodes on the drawing. Then, additional effort may be required to place the nodes so that they are aligned with each other. To connect the nodes with elements, the user then selects an element entry mode. The user must carefully click or select the start node and drag the element until the end node becomes highlighted to insure that the connection between nodes is accomplished. If the user improperly clicks the pointing device before selecting the node, the element could be shown but the connection with the desired node may not have been accomplished without the user realizing this deficiency.
The use of a graphic system for input and display of network based computations as detailed below avoids the problem of insuring connection and alignment between nodes associated with traditional CAD drawing software approaches. This is accomplished by utilizing preset node sites that can be activated as desired. The coordinates of each node are identified through a set of unique data arrays to allow specified elements to be directly connected between nodes which can be repeated with a single speed draw controller command. This approach to network based computations is more direct and efficient while providing a clearer and more compact presentation of a network system.